Self Stimulation
by Skydark
Summary: NC-17. Anime!EdxManga!Ed. Yaoi. PWP all the way. The two genres meet.


"This is narcissim to the most insane levels," Edward hissed. "What's more I don't think your ego need any more inflation. Get your hand out of my shirt."

"You know, you sure like to talk a good fight, but when it comes to the real deal you're a big disappointment," Ed snorted. "We agreed, who ever wins gets top."

"It's not fair, I'm without my automail," then Edward hissed out a breath as his couterpart slid up between his legs and arched forward with his hips. Talking the good fight was one thing, feeling it was something entirely different.

"No, I played by your rules," Ed said. "For some reason you think because you're older, you should be in control. Life doesn't work that way. I have first hand knowledge, it's funny I thought you'd have it too."

"This isn't right," Edward gasped as cool automail fingers found a definate ridge in the front of his pants.

"Relax," Ed said and sliced a suddenly wicked grin. "You can trust me to know what I like."

Edward threw his head back.

* * *

"You're really tense," Ed mumured. "I guess I should do something about that, since I get to be on top and all."

"Stop rubbing it in," Edward gasped. "You don't have to do anything, get the fuck off of me." He shifted but his younger incarnation had been anticipating it and moved to stop him, pinning his prostetic hand easily with his flesh one.

Edward growled and turned his head to the side.

"I can't be this old and still a virgin," Ed snickered. "I mean, you've been withsome one, right?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Edward sneered. "It might affect my future for you to know your past."

"It's not like we've had the same past," Ed said. "But you know, I'm a stubborn shit and I always learn by doing, no matter how much book learning I've got to go along with it." He pressed then on the hardness between Edward's legs with his automail hand. "The flesh is sure willing, it's the will that's dragging it's feet. I'll fix that." He cautiously released Edward's hands, went for his belt and got it open, then the buttons of his fly.

Why wasn't he trying to stop this? Was he really this much of an egomaniac? Had he finally bought into his own legend? His pants fell open to strong fingers and Ed grunted at him and he complied, lifting his ass from the floor, letting his pants and linens be drug down to his knees.

"There, see? Nothing to worry about," Ed grinned. "Damn am I ever stubborn," he chuckled. The younger boy moved then, settling down. The weight on Edward's pants, trapped between his knees, effectively pinned him to the floor. He clenched his fingers, flesh and otherwise and the second blonde extended his nose toward his erection.

_I turned myself on, how fucking big is my ego anyways? Edward groaned mentally. Herr Freud would have a field day with this._

Ed was not shy nor tentative. Once a course of action was decided, he acted. He dragged his tongue up the length and popped the head into his mouth and tongued the slit right off. Edward let out a breath he'd been holding, eyes fixed and fascinated. Eyes the same color of his own traveled up his stomach, over his chest and fixed him. They turned mischievous and evil. With his lips Ed pressed the foreskin down, then there was the bare hint of teeth. Edward tried to choke back a moan with little success.

* * *

Ed released him then, eyes narrowing. He let the head of Edward's heated cock rest against his cheek and he chuckled to himself lowly.

"You're a damn virgin," he said.

"I..I am not," Edward got out, flushed to the core.

"Yes the fuck you are, that was nothing and you're acting like you're on the verge of exploding," he grinned.

"I fucking hate you," Edward got out, "I'm a goddamn psychologist dream client. Fucking hell." Edward flopped back onto the floor as the younger boy cackled evilly.

"So who have you been blowing, please tell me it wasn't fucking Mustang," Edward grated out.

"Nah, that son of a bitch gets more pussy than is healthy, he doesn't need my tonsils," Ed said. "It was a prince, you should be proud." Ed took him again then, as much as he could at once.

Edward cried out and arched up and Ed choked, pulled back and swore.

"Fuckin' moron, trying to strangle me," he snarled. "Keep your goddamn hips down!" In saying so Ed grabbed them and slammed them back to the floor and held them there. "I don't expect this to last long," he taunted. "But as long as your ready for my turn, who the fuck cares?"

"You bast--AH!" Edward got out before he was engulfed again. He stubbornly stayed on his elbows, panting and staring. Irritated eyes raised to his once more and Ed pulled off again and Edward resisted the urge to yank his bangs out by the roots.

"Lay back you stupid fuck," he yelled. "Damn this doesn't come around everyday! Lay back and just get lost in it! You don't have to goddamn think for once! Use me, I'm sure as fuck gonna use you!"

_I was like this. This was me, no wonder everyone kept their distance, no wonder everyone gave me shit. I was a cocky, short bastard with a chip on my shoulder the size of gluttony. No fucking wonder,_ Edward met his eyes, held them. They glowered at each other and then finally, Edward lay back, settling on the hard floor.

_Fine, take it you fucking brat, since you're the only one who will give it to you_, Edward closed his eyes.

It was _heat_ and fire like he never knew. His head spun and his body pulsed in time to the drag of a mouth up and down his cock. He cried out but crying his own name seemed obsene so he chose nonseical words, because he wouldn't cry out to that great pretender in the heavens either.

To just give up, to just be used. As sad as it was, it had it's appeal. He wasn't sure when coherent though left him, when he gave over to the shudder and sensation. His nerves screaming, his body arching as much as it was allowed. The air became unbareably thin, and the floor unspeakably hard and he wanted to drive everything inside him into the hot mouth that was destroying his mind.

Ed was right, it didn't take long. But Edward didn't know that. All he knew was a voice, high and strained cried out loudly. His cock jerked and throbbed like it never had and then he was drifting for long, slow moments before Ed lowered his hips back to the hard floor.

* * *

Ed sat back on his heels, panting. He scooted back, grabbed Edward's pants and dragged them down to his ankles. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, then reached down to deal with his thick, double buckled belt.

Edward watched him silently, eye's half lidded, bangs sticking to his cheeks. Ed got his belt open, undid his pants and lifted up on his knees and pushed them down to his thighs. He was erect and dark red around the head. Edward swallowed. Virgin he may be, but naive he was not.

Ed grabbed Edward's prostetic foot, yanked he shoe off and tossed it over his shoulder, then the same with the flesh foot, only he took a bit more care getting the shoe off. After that Edward's pants and linen's followed.

"Ah fuck, lube," Ed grumbled and rubbed his face. He jerked his pants up in irritation then squawked, rearranged himself and pulled them up again, climbing to his feet.

He turned his gaze to his older double, flushed and silent on the floor, naked from the waist down.

Edward wet his lips and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Oil in the kitchen," he said. "You can use that."

Ed nodded sharply and strode off. Edward listened to the opening of cabinet and curses of frustration until the oil was finally located. Was he really going to let this happen? Was he really going to be _his own first time?_

Edward did not labor under the delusion he was desirable. He was half false after all. He had met a few nice woman since he and his brother had taken up residence in this strange world. But all they had really been was acquaintences. He and Alphonse didn't have a proper income to let both of them date, and as he did everything in his life, he defered to his younger brother.

It was better that way. It the Elric line was to be carried on the burden should fall to the younger and gentler brother. He wondered why he had flung the taunt about Mustang at the younger boy. Sometimes when he used his hand to do what the boy had just done with his mouth he'd think about his lost Colonel and his lost home.

But then Ed was there again, going to his knees between Ed's spread legs, setting a bottle of cooking oil to the side of his hip, pushing his own pants down once again. Ed's eyes trailed over his prostetic leg.

"Not bad," Ed said. "Guess you have to make do with what you've got."

"Hohenhiem made them," Edward said, not really sure why he was saying it. His younger self tensed and scowled and Edward felt sympathy. But this wasn't the time or place to defend his father from himself. Lord knows he never listened until it was too late.

"Sorry I asked," Ed growled, shoving his fingers into the neck of the oil bottle. "Roll over."

Edward tightened his jaw at the blunt command but he obeyed. He obeyed because everything has always been a struggle for him, why should he be a struggle for himself? He was older, he understood the hostility embodied in Ed. He knew what it was like to rage against the world with nothing to show for it, this small gesture was nothing for him, but it might speak volumes to Ed.

"You...ok just relax," Ed said, voice lowering a bit. "You won't like it at first, but it gets better. You can trust me," he laughed ironically. "About the only fucking person you can ever trust."

Edward closed his eyes as a finger circled the ring of muscle and took several deep breaths, repeating to himself clinically what was to follow.

* * *

Ed pressed a finger in slowly. Edward sucked in a breath and grimaced.

"Relax idiot," Ed groused, "it will feel better if you do. I'll take it slow, just relax."

Edward let the breath out slowly and blinked his eyes open. It was uncomfortable and alien, to be touched in a way and place he never thought to be touched. Ed slowly pressed the finger deeper and Edward balled his hands into fists and sucked on his lower lip. The younger boy grunted and grudgingly rubbed lightly with his automail hand on Edward's lower back.

"You're fine," Ed said. He then turned the finger and moved it, as if seeking and Edward began to wonder if he could actually endure this for himself or for anyone when Ed stroked across some inner place that made him shiver.

"That's more like it," Ed sounded satisfied and a second finger began to move into him to join it's handmate. Edward swallowed hard, cursed himself for his shaking. But Ed made a deep growling hum, as if to comfort him and the automail hand moved from the small of his back to his right buttcheck and it kneaded there a little. It was cool against his hot skin and not unwelcome. He was becoming uncomfortably aware of the hard floor against his crotch as well, as it too were reawakening.

The second finger also brushed the spot and then the two together did and Edward moaned, low and gutteral, made to push up on his hands.

"No," Ed said. "Stay down, don't go moving around to much, let me do this. I'm not the virgin," he sounded smug and amused.

"Fucking little bastard," Edward growled.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' START YOU BASTARD," Ed howled, "I AIN'T TAKING THAT SMALL BULLSHIT FROM YOU WHO ARE ME GODDAMMIT," he shrieked and he jerked his fingers buried in Edward and Edward half cried out.

"See you stupid fucker," Ed snarled, "just hold goddamn still and let me work. I know me, and you aren't going to try to take control of this! Do you hear me? I'm in control!"

Edward stilled instantly. That was it, that was why, that was the meaning.

_I never really had control at his age, did I? Given this same opportunity, what would I have done? This is ridiculous, I know what I would have done...I'm doing it._

Ed removed his fingers then, slid forward on his knees. Edward could hear his breathing become faster and irregular behind him. Then Ed lifted his hips again, pulled his backwards and Edward suddenly was balancing himself on his knees over the boys lap.

"Deep breaths, relax," Ed's voice wasn't as cofidant as before, it was shaky. "It will probably hurt at first but I got a good idea where to aim for," he said, to justify himself or comfort Edward, Edward was not sure.

But Ed just held the position and Edward waited without words. He could feel the boy's legs between his thighs, his shaking wasn't in just his voice. Now, after all of this, he was hesitant? Scared? Edward struggled, what would he be thinking at this moment. What would be his fear and this last second indecision.

_Of course._

"Ed," Edward said. "I want this, please...I want you."

He heard the exhale behind him, relieved and ashamed and then pain and pressure and Ed's hands moving to grip his hips.

"I don't care what you want," the young voice said, tear strained and stuttered. "I don't care."

"Yes you do," Edward said softly.

_I am a good person, I just don't like for anyone to know it._

* * *

Ed's forehead touched his back and Ed sank slowly until he could get no further. He stopped for a few moments, panting, letting Edward adjust.

"Ok?" Ed's voice was small.

Edward nodded, eyes closed. He hooked his heels behind the boy and pressed back just slightly in encouragement. It seem to be Ed's undoing, for the boy started to move.

Edward was use to pain, but Ed was right, he knew what to aim for, and the pain was slowly being drown in the rising pleasure. Ed cried out too, but also seem to have the same stigma about calling his own name. He cried out obsenities and praise, pistoning faster and faster with each passing second Edward didn't reject him.

Edward felt the wetness and throb of the boy's cock when Ed howled and doubled over Edward's back, jerking spastically for long moments. Ed might not be a virgin, but he wasn't exactly worldly either. It took long moments before Ed could move again, but he slowly pushed himself up on his arms and kept his head bowed over Edward's back.

"You ok," he asked hoarsely. "That got a little...rushed."

"Yeah," Edward said. "I'm ok."

Ed nodded even though Edward couldn't see him and withdrew slowly, still guplping air. He retreated on his knees to allow Edward to roll over.

Edward let out a groan and pushed up slowly, he turned to sit on his ass only to have it slide out from under him and he fell back, striking his head on the floor and cursed.

Ed sputtered and grinned wide with glee.

"Sorry," Ed got out. "I guess I should wipe up too, since I got to be top."

Edward grumbled, feeling the sticky wetness on his backside and lower back now.

"I guess you should," Edward said. "Get a towel out of the bathroom."

Ed climbed to his feet, hitching his pants up on his hips, cocked an eyebrow down at his older self on the floor.

"So..uh..how was it?" he asked.

Edward looked at him blandly. Did he always fish for fucking compliments, he supposed he did.

"About as good as I figured I'd be," he told the boy with a smirk.

As Ed stomped off to get the towels he could tell he wasn't sure wether to be pleased or insulted. That was just fine, what did Edward know, he was the virgin after all. The more experienced Ed should be able to tell if he was a good lay.

fin


End file.
